Rose Lalonde
Rose Lalonde is a friend of John Egbert in Homestuck. Biography Rose goes under the pseudonym tentacleTherapist when chatting on Pesterchum. Her original name was Flighty Broad, but that name was rejected and the name Rose was settled upon. Her chumHandle name may also be abbreviated by the chat client as TT. Rose looks similar in stature to John Egbert, wears a headband, and a shirt with what appears to be a purple Cthulhu creature of some sort. She has very feminine facial features, despite being around thirteen years old. Rose's interests are described as having a passion for obscure literature, creative writing (albeit being secretive about it). She also is interested in the bestially strange and fictitious, and also dabbles in Psychoanalysis and likes to knit. She also plays the violin. Her room is filled with octopus themed items, ranging from octopus dolls to the fabled Ink of Squid Pro Quo. She even has a poster of Fluthlu and some concept art of Beasts hung up over her bed. She's a little messy, and appears to like the color purple much akin to how John prefers green. Rose lives on the East coast, in a different Time Zone than John. Her mother is apparently not very supportive of her, allegedly making fun of her daughter through Cruel Irony, and may have a drinking problem; however, it seems likely that much as John is annoyed by his father's genuine displays of affection, Rose is annoyed by her mother's genuine likes and empathy. Rose is using the tree modus for her sylladex. She feels it is elegant, although not especially practical. The tree modus auto-sorts items held in alphabetical order, and if an item is taken and breaks the tree, the items that are broken from the tree fall out of the sylladex and onto the ground. Her sylladex has at least eight cards, though it likely can hold many more. Her Strife Specibus is set to NeedleKind, as she put her knitting needles in it because the grimoire she had with her would have particular consequences. Rose is unique in that she seems to be aware of the presence of the readers. She refuses to open her diary as it is meant for her eyes only. Since she is the only one visible in her bedroom, it appears that she is hiding it from us. Personality Rose's personality is rather straightforward, stoic and stern, albeit a tad long winded. This is mainly shown in her communications with John, pointing out his idiocies and numbskull ideas. Unlike other pesterChum chatters, she is a bit more helpful, giving him encouragement, and apologizing for her own mistakes. She is more likely doing this because she prefers organization rather than chaos, a typical straight-man trait. Rose has a backward and absurd crush on Dave Strider. She pesters him to play Sburb with her, but at the same time sarcastically builds his already inflated ego with ridiculous comments about how well known he is. Dave however, wants none of it and mentions to John that "She lays it on thick, you know?" Rose is a bit more private about her own belongings and doesn't like to share things about her to ANYONE. Sburb Rose hosts her own server for Sburb, which appears to be an application that allows her to interact with John's actual physical world. She can click and control actual objects in John's house. Rose is involved enough with Sburb that she has created a walkthrough on GameFAQS, but is currently incomplete as she is still discovering more about the game as she plays it with John. It states that Sburb is bringing about the end of the world, yet is the only way for you to save yourself. What is unique about this is that Rose's application puts her in the position of being like a MSPA Reader herself, in that she is operating from the standard position of where a Reader is - Outside looking in, and interacting in the world with commands. The scary bit about this is that she has a bit more control than we do. Note Rose's personality of the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Double_act straight-man is carried through in several ways. * She is a rarity among Pesterchum users in that she types with perfect syntax and capitalization. * She reminds John of his assumed objectives. * She isn't put off by John's more over-the-top Hilarious Antics. * She jokes very little, and is more prone to sarcasm. * She needlessly draws out her sentences with longer words, sometimes confusing John. * She is apologetic for her own mistakes. * When named, instead of expressing exuberance for the correct name, she gives a small grin rather than the over-the-top dorky smile John makes. Category:Homestuck Category:Character Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Character - Homestuck